1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sense amplifier used in a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a suitable sense amplifier in a semiconductor device that has a variable resistance memory cell, and to a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional memory cells are known that store information based on the size of a resistance value or the “on” current of a transistor. This type of memory cell generally has relatively high resistance values ranging from 10 kΩ to several hundred kilohms even in a low memory state, and sense amplification is therefore usually performed using a highly sensitive differential current sense amplifier (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-39231).